The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Recently, a door-side object detection (DOD) system has been mounted in a variety of commercial vehicles such as intra-city buses and express buses in order to improve the safety of passengers getting into and out of the vehicles at bus stops.
The DOD system includes an ultrasonic sensor that is mounted around a door of the vehicle through which the passengers get on or off, detects an object on the basis of data obtained from the ultrasonic sensor, and warns a driver about a collision of the vehicle with the object to prevent an accident.
However, the DOD system warns the driver of the object without distinguishing whether the object detected by the ultrasonic sensor is a moving object or a stationary object, i.e., a stop sign, a streetlight, street trees or the like.
Therefore, even when the stationary object is detected, the driver should confirm carefully whether a person is moving around the door of the vehicle. The driver then can start the vehicle after safety is confirmed, and this may cause inconvenience to passengers in the vehicle as well as the driver.